


X's and O's (Joel is Being a Tease)

by fanfiction_fanfriction



Series: Joelay Week 2k15 [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Bondage, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Handcuffs, M/M, Sexting, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 00:20:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3748450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfiction_fanfriction/pseuds/fanfiction_fanfriction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joel decides to tease Ray at work by sending him suggestive messages, giving his boyfriend the image of a lifetime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	X's and O's (Joel is Being a Tease)

Joel spins in his chair, idly looking at the room as if passes him in a blur. He’s bored, he can’t do a new ‘How To’ because Adam is out, and he can’t just do it with Matt and Jeremy, it wouldn’t have the same amount of magic in it. He could go over his lines for Red vs Blue, but instead he opts for sitting in his chair being bored.

The only thing that could interest his mind is his boyfriend, Ray. Oh how he wishes that he could have him right here, preferable on his lap, gasping and moaning like he was last night. 

The previous night, Joel was a tad bit worried that Ray would be too sure for work in the morning, but the Puerto Rican powered through like he always does when Joel gets a bit too rough with him. He watched Ray get dressed this morning and see how many love bites lined the younger man’s back, and how dark they were. Form the looks of things they would be there for sometimes. All Joel wishes now is that he could add more to the collection on his back. He wishes that he could add a few more bites to bruise up the lovely, smooth skin of his boyfriend’s back.

It’s not like Ray would mind, he sultry moans and how much he wants Joel to obliterate him is intoxicating to the actor. It’s Ray’s way of encouraging Joel to just give him bites and scratches. If there’s one thing Ray loves more than anything, that’s ownership, and having someone take control of him, and Joel is more than happy to comply.

He quickly sends a text to Ray “How are you doing this morning? I saw you get dressed today and you’re back was a mess, was I doing it too hard last night?”

He logs into his computer while he waits for Ray to respond to his text. Once finally settling in on Twitter, his phone goes off with a ‘ding’ and the screen lighting up. Joel quickly grabs his phone to see the response.

“Yeah, It’s not only my back that’s killing me! You couldn’t stop fucking me couldn’t you? Jackass…” The text reads, Joel chuckles in response.

The actor could vividly hear the loud moans of his partner as he cums all over himself, which Joel cleaned up afterwards because Ray was too out of breath to probably do anything without his hands shaking. He wore the Puerto Rican out.

“I’m sorry, Ray. You know that I only do it because you love it.”

“Joel, you are literally a pain in my ass. You are actually a pain in my ass, there is pain in my ass because of you.”

Joel lets out a loud laugh, thankful that his office door is closed and it can muffle the cackle-like laugh that comes from the older man. His response it “Come on, you can’t be that mad at me.”

“Yes I can, and I am mad at you. I’m just lucky you didn’t pick my neck to mark up because then I would be super mad.” Followed by a frowning emoticon.

Joel takes a picture of himself giving the best puppy dog eyes he can make, Ray was always better at those than he was.

“How could I make it up to you?”

The response is quick, must be the rare quiet time in the office “Maybe not fuck me so hard that I scream to the high heavens, that could be a start.”

“What’s the fun in that? Why can’t I have you under me, moaning and whimpering, all sweaty and panting, at a total loss for words?”

“You’re such a dick.” Ray texted back, Joel can hear the groan in the text.

Joel leans back in his chair and snickers to himself “Come on, baby. If you didn’t like it, why did you encourage me and say ‘yes, Daddy! Oh yes! Please fuck me till I scream!’ in that raspy voice you do?” he then quickly adds “You only call me Daddy when you’re really horny.” with a winky face emoticon.

His boyfriend doesn’t respond for a bit, Joel doesn't know if it’s because he is busy or he’s just mad at the other man. This gives him time think about what to say next, how to tease Ray even more.

His phone bings once again, and it’s in his hands in an instant. 

“I hate you”

“Liar, you talk about how much you want to marry me, Mr. Ray Heyman. You always talk about how much you want to wear stockings under your suit, so you can slip out of your tux, and you’ll be wearing pure white stockings.” Joel responds, smirking at his response. He quickly adds “Until then, I’ll be wrecking you.”

There is about a minute that goes by before he gets a response from Ray. It reads “I can tell, I still hate you.”

“I know, Ray. Just how much you love it when you strip for me when we get home. Pushing me onto the couch, playing something you can do it to, first the shirt, then the belt, then everything else falls before you’re naked in front of me. You are such a little slut, Ray. After our first date you were on me, kissing me and grinding against me. Now you’ll drop to your knees at the chance to suck my cock.”

There is no response so Joel continues “Underneath me, keeping you pinned down as I rock my hips, sliding my dick in and out of you. Loving it rough and hard, you love when I show strength and ownership, you kinky fuck.” 

 

“Joel…” is all he gets in response.

“Am I right, baby? Is Daddy right about what he’s saying? Remember when you first started to call me Daddy, and when I called you baby, you almost blew your load right then and there. You love having your collar on, being cuffed to the bedposts as I ruin you and the sheets with sweat and cum. Even the clanking of the cuffes when I bring them out turn you on, you love it so much, don’t you?” Joel responds, before setting his phone down and stroking the front of his pants.

The thought of Ray naked with his collar on, waiting on the couch for him, laying across the pillows and everything. Ray always had a smirk on his face, and lust in his eyes as he waits for Joel to come home when he works late nights. Sometimes he greets Joel with a hard cock and white knee high socks with black lines around the top. To Joel the surprise is always welcomed.

“Come on, Joel, knock it off! You tease!” Joel can hear the groan coming from Ray in his head. He’d like that groan to be followed by an airy moan.

Joel goes against Ray and continues “Oh baby, come on, you know fully well how much you like it. You love the bites, and you love the wet kisses. You drool at the idea of a new collar and a thicker dildo! You adore being treated like a little pet, curled up at your master’s side after a long fucking session.”

“Joel, I have to work. Knock it off.”

Joel stares at his phone for a moment before continuing once more “Don’t say no to Daddy. Do you know what happens to bad babies who think it’s okay to disobey their Daddies?” He sends it before responding his own question “They get a swift smack on the ass, more like twenty swift smacks to the ass, enough to make your ass cherry red along with your cheeks, maybe you’ll even drool a little bit… I know you do that, Ray, no need to be ashamed.” 

“Joel, stop it.”

This only encourages Joel to continue listing what he’s going to do to his lovely boyfriend “If you kept acting up, I’d only have to spank you some more. Then when I was done and you were a whimpering mess. I would take you off my lap and onto the bed, I would get the lube and get you all ready before I slowly stuck myself inside of you.”

“You’re usually rough, Joel.”

“Only because you ask for it. I’m getting to that. I would start slow then once you start whimpering for more like the greedy little slut you are. You’d end up bouncing on my cock, drooling a little bit because you can’t help it and your hips bruised from my rough grip, but you’d still be moaning my praises.” 

After Joel hits send, he puts the phone down on his desk and stretches out his fingers, knowing that he is getting very close to breaking Ray.

The response comes around five minutes later “Fine then, Joel. What would you do to me after you fucked me, and punished me and maybe even made me drool?”

Joel instantly knows that he’s broken Ray, now getting all riled up again, but he’ll never admit it.

“After I was done with you, I’d pull out of you and clean you up with loving and care. Kiss your cheeks, both cheeks. I would give you all kinds of love, kisses and cuddles, maybe rub my cock against yours just to see how sensitive yours would be. If you had any kind of bruises, I would kiss them, just like I did last night. You know I treat you well when all is said and done.”

Joel doesn’t get another text for about twenty minutes where it simply says “You don’t want to know what I just did in the washroom… Asshole”


End file.
